Letters From A Beauty
by DCdreamer55
Summary: I love you. I truly truly love you, no matter what you think. You aren't a monster, your just a man who has made bad choices. I won't forget you. Never. Don't forget me. Please don't give up on me. I'm still here. Forever yours, Belle. While captured and locked up by Regina, Belle, writes letters to Rumplestiltskin, hoping one day he will be able to read them. R & R :)
1. Prolouge

**A/N: So, I decided to add a prolouge for this story, so here it is. The rest will be explained in the next chapter which was originally the first chapter so yeah. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Belle awoke in a strange cell.

Shaking her throbbing head, she sat up slowly, feeling sore on the hard, small bed. Shivering, she went to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, only to find that her hands had been chained together infront of her.

The beauty tried to recall the events that had led up to her capture, only to draw a big, fat, blurry blank. She must have been hit over the head, or possibly drugged while being kidnapped. That would explain her non-existent memories and the pain in her temples.

Belle paused to look around, giving herself a moment to take in her new surroundings. She seemed to be in some sort of tower, for the walls were all grey stone, piled high, as well as the floor at her feet, which, she must admit, was beautifully covered with bright designs. She assumed that the ceiling was the stone as well, with thick, strong rafters, but she could only assume for when she glanced up she could not see it. The walls just looked as if they went on forever. Though it was a tower, it was also clearly a cell. That being most prominent in the barred window -high above her reach- as well as the lack of doors. She sighed and slumped on her bed -if that's what you could call it- leaning against the cold stone wall as she released that escape wasn't much of an option.

She felt as if she was going to cry, shutting her eyes tight to keep the tears from escaping. Weeping would do her no good. But why would someone want to capture her? Her of all people? She had nothing to offer, no help to give, so what could possibly be the motive of her captor? She hoped someone would find her. She hoped her would find her, but the thought just made her want to start to sob all over again. He wouldn't find her, he probably wasn't even looking.

No. She can't think like that. Of course he was looking, of course he would find her. Because he loved her, and she loved him, that's what mattered.

Her eyes scanned the room again, this time landing on the basket that sat in the far corner of the room. Her basket, the one she had been carrying when she had been attacked (or so she figured, because she still couldn't remember). They hadn't taken it away, yet of course. Belle stood, moving to go retrieve the basket, but as she took a step the chains restrained her, pulling her back quickly. The brunette tugged on the chains, pulling at the handcuffs, and then again when they didn't waver. And again. After a series of unsuccessful pulling, Belle collapsed onto the bed in defeat. Sighing, she growled angrily at the chains, actions full of frustration as she pulled once more.

Then suddenly, the chains released her, falling to the ground just like magic. Magic...that was it! Magic! The Queen had inprisoned her, surely hoping to get to Rumplestilskin. Oh, how could she have been so careless, as to be captured by the likes of her majesty.

Belle then stood up on wobbly legs, walked over to the basket before hurrying back to the cot, sitting down to rummage around her things. Finding what she wanted, the girl grinned triumphantly, before the footsteps echoing down the outside hallway signaled an unwanted visitor. Hiding her loot, Belle tossed the basket with the rest of her things in it onto the floor infront of her, before sitting up straight and facing the newly appeared door.

It was the Queen, as she had suspected, who came into the cell then, sneering at her captive. Belle put on a brave face, saying nothing and not hearing much either as the other women spoke. She didnt even flinch as the Queen roared angrily at her, and ignored the red mark that was now on hr cheek. She just sat, watching with bright eyes, her brave demeanor never wavering, except maybe once at the mention of her true love's name. But when the witch had left, and the door, along with the footsteps down the hall had disappeared.

For hidden under her pillow, was a quill and ink, along with a stack of fresh parchment. With a sigh, Belle took out her hidden treasures, and began to write.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So hello lovely readers :D I have decided to start a new stroy, yay! It will be Rumbelle, because I will ship them until I die. Also, this takes place while Belle is trapped by Regina, before the dark curse. It could be considered AU, but is fairly canon at the moment, though will pprobably end up being AU. Anyway, thanks for reading, the next chapter should be up in a few days.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the crazy ideas that sprout from my head.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rumplestilskin,

She took me. The Queen. She took me and locked me up, where I do not know, but I am alone. It is dark, cold, and I am alone, chained, and I miss you.

I hardly see her. She locked me up and almost never comes around. They feed me every once and a while, and when they do it is disgusting slop. I do not know how long I have been where I am. I can not see the sun from my cell, nor do I have any preception of time, and none of the grauds will speak to me. I want to see the sun again. But I am fine. I am alive.

I hate it when the Queen comes to see me. It is not often, as I said before, but I hate it when she does. She tries to get me to talk, tell me things about you that she can use. She wants to use them against you, I suppose, so I say nothing. She asks me questions I can answer and questions I don't know the answers to, some I don't even understand, but I don't speak anyways. I don't speak at all.

What's the dark curse? And why does she want it?

She tells me that I have nightmares. That I scream your name in my sleep. I suppose that may be true, but how should I know. She tells me that there is no use yelling for you, because you can't hear me.

I know you think I'm dead. She told me that she was going to tell you so. She made me watch as she did. Now I know why you despise mirrors so.

My chipped cup, it's still there, isn't it? I saw it. You still have it. You do love me, don't you? That is why the kiss worked. That is why you looked so sad when the Queen came. That's why she took me, right? Because she can use me against you.

I hate that, as if I am some trinket to be passed around. I won't tell her anything, I promise I won't.

I love you. I truly truly love you, no matter what you think. You aren't a monster, your just a man who has made bad choices. You can fix that, we can fix that together.

I won't forget you. Never. Don't forget me.

Please don't give up on me. I'm still here.

Forever yours,

_Belle_


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's later then I said, I would've gotten it out this weekend but I was super busy in my drama school's production of Anne of Green Gables, I was Rachel Lynde :) Anyway, here it is, then next letter should be up soon! Please read and review!**

**Edit: I added a prolouge :) Go and read!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rumplestilskin,

She came and saw me today.

She laughs at me, the Queen, she laughs. It's cold and cruel, filled with a sense of triumph that I have no idea where she attained it from. She laughs, with no humor she laughs at me. Looks at me like she knows something vital that I don't know.

She tells me I'm foolish, to think you would come to rescue me. She says I'll never see you again. She says that I should give up on you. That I should give up in general. But I won't. You made me a promise. We made a deal. Something about forever? You promised me forever, and that is what I will get. You honour your promises, and you never break a deal.

She tells me I'm foolish. To think that you love me, and to love you in return. But then I feel like laughing at her, because I then know something that she doesn't. You do love me. You do.

I still haven't told her anything, as I promised. I don't know the answers to many of the questions she asks, but even if I did, I wouldn't tell her. I would never betray you. Forever, right?

I pity the Queen. I really do. She tells me of how you have failed me, but you haven't, and I see the pain in her eyes, and if she remembers a lover failing her, or maybe her failing a lover. I pity her, because even though I am the one locked up, I am also the one with true love. And that is worth more then anything.

I dream of you often, so perhaps she is right about she mumbling your name in my sleep. I am having trouble distinguishing the memories from the dreams, so I just like to think that they are all real. The good, the truly wonderful and even the bad.

Because any moment spent with you is a moment worth remembering.

She tells me how you are evil, so very evil, but I do not believe her. I never believed you were evil. You were kind to me, you didn't have to be but you were. You protected me and made me comfortable, and you didn't have to but you did. The Dark Castle was not only your home, but mine as well. I was more then a housekeeper or a guest, I was a companion.

I know that she is truly evil and you are not because you love me. Because you love and she does not. Because you can love and she, possibly, cannot.

This is why pity her. Because I know love, and you know love, but she does not. And she probably never will.

I hope one day you will get to read this. I hope I'll be there when that day comes.

Forever yours,

_Belle_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Short chapter here. Thank you everyone who reads, and espescially those who favourite, follow, and even more, review. It means so much to me, so thank you**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rumplestilskin,

I miss you. I miss you so very much.

I miss you, and the Dark Castle. I miss how the light shines through it's big windows, and the flowers that grow in the garden during spring. I miss curling up next to the fire. I miss the giant library that you showed me.

I miss your laugh, and watching you spin. I miss how you refuse to drink tea from anything but that stupid chipped cup. I miss how you pretend not to like me. I miss your voice, and the stories you would tell. I miss the room you gave me, my real room, with that beautiful view. I miss talking to you and hearing you say my name.

I simply miss you, and loving you.

We made a deal, Rumplestilskin. I would go with you, forever, in trade for my lands protection. You kept up your end of the bargain, yet I didn't keep mine.

I left, and here I am, not with you. Forever, right? I want that forever. We made a promise, a deal. You do not break your deals, and I keep my promises.

I promised forever, and that is what I intend to get.

Forever yours,

_Belle_

* * *

Rumplestilskin,

It's dark in here. And so very cold. I still miss you, and I still love you.

I've begun to try and find a way out of here, only to realize that there is no way out.

There is no door. It seems only to appear when she comes to check on me (check if I've given up yet, which I haven't) and disappears again when she leaves. There is only a small window, many feet above my head even when I jump, and if I could get up there, there is no way I could manage to squeeze myself through.

Please come to rescue me, Rumplestilskin, please. I do not like it here, and I wish to get out. I want to home, back to the Dark Castle, with you.

I still miss you. I still love you.

Forever yours,

_Belle_


	5. Chapter 4

Rumplestilskin,

I am so lonely.

All day, every day, all I do is sit in this cell, on my cot, and wait for something to happen. But nothing ever does. I am lonely, and hungry, and cold, and very very alone.

I wish to write to you, but each day there is less and less to write. Also, I am limited on parchment, and I need to have some, if anything worth writing happens.

I had a dream last night. It was a wonderful dream, and I found myself crying when I woke because I wanted to go back to my dream world and not be here. I wanted it to not be a dream, to be real. Yet I woke up, and I am here, and it was a dream.

We were together in my dream. Truly together. You were you and I was myself and we were together, there is not other way to describe it. But we were together, and I loved it.

We were in love, and We could kiss without your powers disappearing and you did that, you kissed me. And you held me, and told me you loved me and I believed you. I knew that is was true.

Because I watched you, caught a glimpse of you out of the corner of my eye when you didn't notice, web we were by the fire and I would read. I watched you, and when I did, you looked happy. Truly and purly happy. It changed you completely, the happiness, an emotion that I have never seen you wear before. You looked so peaceful, and younger, and more human. sometimes I would catch you staring at me, feel your eyes on me cause my cheeks to heat. And when I turned, I saw that love it your eyes. So true and pure and perfect. And I just knew. I just knew.

I hope this dream will come true, some day.

Forever yours,

_Belle_


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, I didn't mean to take this long, I've been super busy with school and dance and drama and writing so yeah. But here's the next chapter.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rumplestiltskin,

The Queen tries to convince me that you are evil.

That you are dark and evil and need to be stopped. I don't believe her. You aren't evil, I know you aren't evil. I see that good in you, I've always seen the good in you. I know there is good in you, you just need to let it out. I can help you do that, I can, if I ever get out of here. Help me get out of here.

She doesn't understand, the Queen. She tries to break me, but she won't. She will never break me, she can't, and she doesn't understand. I will never stop fighting for you. Never.

I will never stop fighting for you. Because I love you, and know that you love me. And that is what you do when you are in love, you fight for that person. With everything you have you fight. Because you love them, and that should be enough.

I do not think she has ever been in love before, has she? She would know it, and she would know that she won't ever break me. If she knew love then she would understand. Or maybe she did know love, once, and her heart was broken so she doesn't believe in it anymore. Yes, maybe that's it.

I wish you could write me back, I want to know what you are thinking. But I trust, if you could write me back, if you knew I was alive and here, well, I wouldn't be here anymore. You would have saved me.

You will come and save me, right Rumplestiltskin? You will, you must.

Please.

Forever yours,

_Belle_

* * *

Rumplestiltskin,

I do not know how long I have been here.

I try to keep track of the days, marking the cold, stone walls of the cell where she has placed me. But I do not know how long I am awake, nor how long I sleep, so I suppose the ticks are not accurate. I have counted many days, many days that I have been here yet it feels as if it has been so many more. I don't understand. I feel so strange in here, so very strange and I do not like it. I do not think I like it at all.

I don't know what to think anymore.

The cell is so strange, so cold and dark and just strange. I'm not sure what I should do, I do not know if there is anything I can do anymore. There are marks all over the wall, so many yet hardly any at all and I do not really remember making them but I know it was me. It must've been me. I count many days and months on the walls but it feels like years. So many years that I have been trapped.

I fear that I am losing myself, that I am losing you. I do not want to lose myself, I do not want to lose you. I can't. It is not an option.

But I am losing it, and I am afraid. I try to be brave but I am afraid and I do not know what to do. Help me Rumplestiltskin, help me.

Please help me, I do not want to lose us. Please.

Forever yours,

_Belle_


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I knwo you probably hate me but here's the next letter! I hope you guys like it, its one of my favs, an the next two are as well! Okay, please read and review.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rumplestilskin,

I think I am going crazy.

I speak to voices that aren't there. Talk to them, have conversations with them, and they talk back.

I am having trouble deciphering my dreams. They are insane. Full of things I don't recognize nor undersand. Bright and loud and confusing. Then, as soon as I wake up, they drif away.

I used to always tell my mother my dreams, as a young girl, and she would tell me what they meant. Certain things meant that I was happy, and scared, and sad inside. They would show that something good or bad would happen in my life. I would often have dreams, and similar things would happen the next day. So, after my mother died, I began to write down my own dreams, and try to deconstruct them myself. I was never as good as mother, but I always believed dreams were important. Dreams meant things and should be listened to. And now that I can't remember half of my dreams, I am worried.

I dream of darkness taking over us. A large cloud and darkness, hate and evil and all that is bad, coming towards us and consuming us. I can only pray that my dreams are wrong.

You are the only thing that keeps me sane in here. You, Rumplestilskin, and writing to you.

It helps me feel safe, at home. When I write to you, I can almost imagine that we are in the large sitting room in the Castle. The fire is blazing and you are at your wheel, I am reading a book on that fluffy armchair that used to be yours before I stole it. I can talk to you, and here your response. For a second, I feel safe and warm and home. I can imagine I am okay. I can imagine that I am with you, and we loved eachother, and it's okay.

I know that you will probably never read this. Most likely, these will end up being lost, or the Queen will discover them and take them from me, laughing as she reads them. Maybe I will die here, and they will die with me. Or maybe, just maybe, you will rescue me, and we can read them together.

Please rescue me.

But for now, I like to think that you will read them, that you can read them or are reading this right now. I like to think they make you happy, or sad, or make you miss me. I like to think that you read them and want to find me. That you read them and love me more.

I'm still here, I haven't lost hope. Don't forget me.

Forever yours,

_Belle_


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know what you guys are thinking, whoa, an update so soon? Yep, that's right, so here is is. I hope you like. Please R and R.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Rumplestilskin,

I have a sister, did you know it? A little sister, Serafina, my little Sera or Fifi. I do not know if I ever mentioned her to you, for there were many days where it was much too painful to think, let alone speak of her.

She looks just like me, with dark hair and bright blues eyes, though hers sparkle with mischief. She is alone now, I believe, without me, because mother died while having her and I was all she ever had. I was all she ever had and I left her. My little sister.

You might've liked her, I think. She is very outspoken, my sister, a storyteller and a great one at that. I'm not sure she would've liked you, for she had never listened to anybody but myself. She was never the perfect princess, which is why I highly doubt her being at the castle now, but then again neither was I at some times.

I believe you meet her once, actually. It was very brief, so I am not sure if you remember but I do. Her eyes were lit with fear and passion and anger and I remember that defiant look so well. She was younger, barley a teen when you took me. She wasn't suppose to be watching the exchange, but being herself she did. Probably hidden up in the rafters, is my guess, though lord knows how she gets up there. She ran after us, stepping in front of you just as we reached the castle gates. She wanted me back, she said that you weren't allowed to have me. Of course you didn't listen, you only struck her down before we disappeared, and the last glimpse I have of my little sister is lying hurt on the stones, eyes ablaze.

I think it was that moment that I hated you more then I ever had and ever have since. When you hit my sister.

I don't know where she is now, but I hope she is well, wherever she is at. I hope she is well, I need her to be, because she is my little sister and it's my job to protect her. But I am here, and she is out alone and I can't.

I am telling you this for a reason. You do not owe me anything, Rumple, but please a simple favor is all I ask. Protect her. My sister, please. That is all I want, all I need. I trust you to keep Seraphina safe.

Please. Keep her safe.

Forever yours,

Belle


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello my darling readers! I thank all of you who are here, for I love you, because you are all wonderful and are the reason I keep writing. So thank you. Also, I would like to point out that as these are letters, and written in this time period, they won't be entirely grammatically correct. Sorry. It's just, though Belle is intellegent, that is her, and it is how I write her and how she lets me wirte her. So yeah. But, sadly, most spelling errors are probably mine. Oops :P. Remember to read and review, I love to hear what you think, or what you would like to see in one of the letters.**

**Anyway, enjoy :)**

* * *

Rumplestilskin,

A man with a hook for a hand came to see me today.

He unchained me and helped me up, and for a moment, a glorious moment, I thought he was rescuing me. I thought he wanted to help me. He said he was, but he lied. Many people tend to do that these days.

I have a terrible headache, for he hit me over the head, knocking me unconscious for a while. No knowing for how long, but I woke and it was dark like night, and now I am writing you.

He wants to kill you. He said you were attacking my father, want me to help him kill you. Imagine that, me, killing you?! I am outraged at him. He thought I would know how to kill you, with a special weapon that is the only thing that can pierce your thick skin. The only thing that can kill you. I told him I would never kill you, that I didn't know of such a weapon. I lied.

Well, of course I would never kill you, but I do know of the weapon. You spoke of it once, briefly. Also, I found it one time, as I was cleaning the Dark Castle. It was well hidden, but you should be more careful with things such as that. I knew what it was right away, it is very beautiful, the dagger, but I quickly re-hid it and have long since forgotten where I found it in the first place.

I would never kill you, Rumplestilskin. Never. You know that, just as I know you would never truly hurt me. Because I love you, and you love me.

Forever yours,

_Belle_

* * *

Rumplestiltskin,

The Queen visited me again yesterday.

And I would have written but she hit me over the head, causing me to go unconscious when I spoke back to her.

She was telling me, again, about you and how you are bad. Evil. You are not evil, she is. She is so very evil.

So I yelled at her. I screamed and shouted that you weren't evil. That you were kind, unlike her who was cold and mean and a witch. I went write up to her and I yelled, I defended you, and myself as well. She had a sneer on her face, and she asked why I cared for you so. I told her I loved you. I told her I loved you and all of the reasons why I did. Because you were kind to me, and funny, and caring and broken but I liked that. I loved all of that, and because you weren't and evil witch like her.

That is when she hit me, and I blacked out.

I don't know how long I have been unconscious, but the Queen left a bruise on my face if that is any indication. But I write you now, and hope one day you can listen.

I still love you.

Forever yours,

_Belle_


End file.
